Every Darkness Has A Light
by Kia Vane
Summary: Jack finds out being a guardian is not all it's cracked up to be and so he flees not happy with the way things are going with the guardians. So when he flees he goes out to sleep without paying attention how close he is to Pitch. What will happen between the two and what will be the outcome? I suck at summaries, sorry, read it, it gets better. Please review.


"Jack" a voice called to Jack as he was having a celebration feast, though he wasn't really celebrating. If he wanted to enjoy their win he would have been running around the world making children smile before winter truly was up. He felt weak sadly. Jack didn't want to be a guardian if he was to feel this week, but Tooth told Jack it could take years before he would feel like him old self. She really should have worded her words differently, because now Jack didn't want to be a guardian anymore, even if he did help save the world and freeze nightmarse somehow. "Jack" the voice called again as he looked up to see which guardian called him, but none of them did, the voice was familiar to him so where was it coming from. Jack tried to ignore the voice, but he was half awake as well. Spirit or not he still needed to rest from time to time, especially after that battle with Pitch.

"Jack come on, we have to find a place for you to stay and get you your own place. So we can figure out how you can make kids happy like we do" Tooth smiled thinking her idea was perfect, but she didn't realize that he didn't want that. "Wait, what?" Jack asked confused snapping out of his little focus bubble "You have to have a way to make kids smile...during winter is Christmas time, but I'm sure we can make room for some snow storms if we plant them out..." North aka Santa was starting to go on and on about what they could do. Jack didn't like not being in a conversation that was about him. Jack heard them talk back and forth like he was even here, that was irritating him alot. Jack clenched his staff in his hand and slammed it down on the ground creating an icy blast.

"Stop it!" Jack yelled standing up as the staff made contact with the ground. "Why can't I just do whatever I want like I always have!?" it was a statement not a question, but Noth speaks up "Haha that's not how it works my boy" Jack looked iritated "Says who? You? You're the ones you say you want to make children smile, but in real terms they couldn't believe in you because you couldn't spend even a little bit of time with them. What kind of guardians do that!? Just forget it I'm out of here" Leaving the North palace out of the window, he flew off into the wind letting it guide him as he went to one of his favorite spots by an icy lake where no one was. Right now he just wanted to sleep as he sat on the icy ground in the winter area, he didn't want to be near spring time right now it would only make him feel more sick than he already did.

Jack felt himself drift off to sleep, the only difference now was he felt something or someone trying to get his attention... _"Jack...why are you here?" Pitch's voice in his dream spoke, it seemed more like a nightmare with how dark it was, but he had to remember that this was the Nightmare king, not the Sandman. "I needed to get away" Jack responded to the voice as the Nightmare king stepped forward to be seen then sat on the ground. "This is hardly the place to run away to, with me here at least" Pitch answered. "You don't have to be here, you know that Pitch. You chose to invade my sleep" Jack said knowing he wasn't really caring if he slept or not. "But why here of all places? You're near the place where the tunnel to my lovely dark home is beneath, you should know I'm stronger the closer I am to someone. I don't think you realized how easy I can kill you in your sleep right now" Pitch replied._

_"I don't really care right now, you don't scare me" Jack stated catching Pitch off guard, "Why don't I?" Pitch asked wanting to really know what was going on with the ice spirit boy though when Jack didn't answer, Pitch asked another question "What is a guardian doing out here by the Boogey Man's lair without a single fear of him? That's what I would like to know" Pitch waited this time for Jack to answer as he sat under a snow covered tree in the darkness with his staff near him and his hood over his eyes. Standing up he turned his back towards Pitch "I don't want to be a gaurdian anymore, I just want...to left alone..." not fully alone no, Jack just didn't like the gaurdians, they stood for protection, not joy or helping children. They did their job like they were supposed to, btu did they really care for the children? Maybe, but they didn't care that much for Jack. Bunnymond especially didn't show any care towards him and he was the one he figured would have liked him the most._

_"Why didn't you choose me, Jack? Haven't you realized it yet. They'll wait until you need them the most and then throw you to the side pretending you don't exist" Pitch spoke talking about the Guardians and how they would think about Jack Frost. "Too late for that" Jack spoke turning around looking towards the side down at the ground holding his staff close to him as Pitch was in silence. That was a lot faster than he ever expected to come from those higher up elves and their lackies. Pitch walks over to Jack brushing a slight hand against his cheek which Jack didn't flinch at suprsienly, though Pitch continued "I'm sorry you had to find out so soon before my warning" even though he warned him in the beginning and then wrapped his arms around the snow spirit boy bringing them both to the ground to sit while Pitch refused to let him go. Now Jack was surprised, but he felt comfort in those dark arms "I won't let them hurt you anymore, all you wanted to do was make children happy, and even then they refuse your help. They fear you as well as your power. You have a gift, you should use it how you wish to use it" he snuggled into his neck leaning against a shadowy wall as Jack leaned into Pitch mumbling "Just like you want to use me?" "No Jack, there is nothing I could gain from that" which was true and not so true "Thank you" Jack mumbled falling asleep in his arms leaving Pitch a surprised look on his face. He probably shouldn't have met up with Pitch after all this time, let only after anytime, however, he couldn't help but accept the welcoming comfort from him._


End file.
